Truth be told, I'm Lying
by little-rays-of-sunshine
Summary: My take on what happened after episode 5:16.


**This is my take on what was said and done in the final moments of episode 16, Season 5.**

**Disclaimer: Bones doesn't in anyway belong to me.**

"**Truth be told, I lying," a lyric from the song "Gives you hell" by The All American Rejects.**

With his sudden realisation that no matter what he says to try and convince her to give them a chance ,it's not going to work and not wanting to force her into something she didn't want, _him_. So he stopped. Pain and hurt flashed across his face as he stared at her, undoubtedly a heart-crushing moment between this pair that claimed to be 'just friends' and 'just partners'.

"Please don't look so sad", she whispered.

Booth looks down at his feet, then slowly adjusts his eyes to look at Bones, "You're right...you're right." He conceded as he sat down on the stone wall outside of the FBI building. She moves closer towards where he is sitting, but doesn't sit beside him. Instead she finds herself not being able to move in closer to comfort her 'friend', instead she is left frozen in time, her brain working over time. Was this what she really wanted? How could she do this to Booth? Will things get back to normal? Or Would this change things between them forever?

Of all the questions going through her mind, she couldn't help but come back to the same question. The only question she didn't really have an answer for or at least was afraid of letting the answer become more than just a thought. Booth watched her in silence, knowing she needed sometime before she could continue.

"Bones" He prompted after 5 minutes

"I'm not finish," She replies holding up her hand.

"When you're ready to go on with this conversation, you can come and see me, or call, but I have to go now, Parker would be calling me soon." He said. She nodded in response.

Brennan watched as Booth walked slowly towards his car, she sighed heavily, then whipped out her cell phone and dialled the second person she trusts in the world, her friend Angela.

"Angela", she spoke into the phone after the second ring.

"It's me Brennan, I need to talk to you", Brennan said, her voice broke towards the end.

"Sweetie, Are you okay? When did you want to talk?"

"No Ange, I don't think I am and now, I'm on my way to your apartment."

"Okay Sweetie, I'll see you soon then," Angela said then hung up.

Within 10 minutes of hanging her cell phone up, she was at Angela's apartment. As they embraced she allowed her uncontrollable tears to soak into her best friend's shirt sleeve. Her painful sobs worried her as she continued to hold a very inconsolable Brennan in her arms. They stayed like that for what seemed like a long time, none of them saying a word. Brennan was the one to let go, she plopped onto the couch and buried her face in her hands. Finally not crying anymore, Temperance looked into her friends eyes and gave her a weak smile. Angela spoke first, "Bren, what happened? Are you hurt?" Brennan just shocked her head from side to side in response.

"Not physically anyway, but I...I think if it was possible..."

"Yes?" Angela asked, encouraging her to continue.

"That...my heart is crushed", She managed to say before she started to cry again.

"Oh Sweetie, tell me what happened, maybe I can help". Angela said sitting down beside Brennan.

"Booth and I went and told Sweets about something in his book that wasn't actually correct so then him and I retold Sweets our first case we worked together."

"The Gemma Errington case?" Angela asked. Brennan nodded.

"Well we told him that Booth and I kind of had a thing for each other and when Booth got me drunk to fire me, we kissed and then I said that I wasn't going to sleep with him, then after that it just seemed like it all went wrong, we started to fight, Sweets says that Booth and I missed our moment. Then he said that one of us had to break the stale mate, and that, that would have to be Booth, because he's the gambler, well then we left and Booth and I were talking about what Sweets described as our reason for our behaviour, in the book, I turned around and Booth had stopped following me. Then he told me he was the gambler and that he wanted to give him and me a chance."

**So I hope you like this, if you want to know what Angela's words of wisdom for Brennan are you must review plz. Also what does Brennan say to Booth when she's finally able to continue the conversation he started?**


End file.
